Hurt
by erelly
Summary: "Aku pikir kamu cewek! Ternyata cowok!" Ujar Ruki sambil menatap tubuh Aki secara seksama.. SID シド fanfict


Title : HURT

Author : ninohime ^-^)v

Fandom : SIDシド

HURT

Aki POV..

"Aki!" Aku membalikkan badan ketika seseorang memanggilku.

"Mao!" Jawabku.

"Aki-chan! Jahat! Aku kok gak ditungguin sih!" Kulihat seorang pemuda dengan nafas terengah -engahmendekatiku.

"Maaf Mao! Tadi aku buru-buru." Ujarku lalu pergi.

"Aki!" Rengeknya.

"Ada apa lagi?" Ujarku dingin.

"Kamu jahat!" dia pun cemberut.

"Kamu tuh bisa diem sedikit gak sih! Kamu itu cowok apa cewek sih?" Tiba-tiba mulutku tak sadar berkata seperti itu. Wajahnya Mao pun memerah dan ia berlari meninggalkan aku.

.

.

"Aki.."

"Hm.."

"Kamu jahat!."

"Terserah kaulah!"

"Kau kasar!"

".."

"Kau itu tak punya perasaan!"

".."

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?" Ujarnya kepadaku.

"Terus aku harus bilang apa?"

"Jawab kek! Jangan diam saja!" Makinya.

"Apa maumu Shinji! Kau tidak punya hak!"

"Kau ini! Aku makin bingung! Kau ini cowok apa cewek sih?" Ujarnya dengan ketus.

"Mau mu apa sih?" Aku ini…..cewek!"

"Kelakuanmu lebih dari seorang cewek! Kau kasar! Tak berperasaan!" Makinya sambil menatap mataku.

"Terus?" Aku pun membuang muka.

"Bertingkahlah seperti wanita!" dia menarik kasar baju yang aku kenakan. Matanya tersirat marah, tangannya seakan-akan ingin memukulku.

"Hentikan!"

"Yuuya.." Shinji pun melepaskan aku.

"Bukan kayak gini Shinji! Kau ini sama saja ma Aki!" Ujar Yuuya sambil menatap mata Shinji.

"Mau jadi pahlawan kau?" ucapku ke Yuuya.

"Bukan gini Aki! Kau ini.. bisa gak sih kalau gak berdebat kayak gini?" Ujar Yuuya sambil melerai kami berdua.

"Cukup! Pokoknya kau harus minta maaf ke Mao!" Shinji pun memperingati aku.

"Hm.. terserah aku mau ngelakuin atau gak!" Aku pun meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

.

.

Esoknya.

"Aki!" Aku pun membalikkan badan dan melihat seseorang. "Aki! Kau kemana saja? Padahal kami kemaren baru saja menghabisi genk itu! Kami buat mereka gak berdaya!"

"Waw! Maaf kemaren aku ada acara." Jawabku tanpa ekspresi.

"Aki?" Ujarnya, "Kau sakit?"

"Tidak.. aku baik-baik saja. Oh ya bagaimana dengan acara nanti sore? Jadi kita main?" dengan terpaksa aku menunjukkan senyumanku.

"Jadi." Ujar nya sambil menunjukkan senyum terbaikknya."

"Baiklah! Ku tunggu kan ditempat biasa! Jangan telat!"

"Thank Aki!

.

.

Akhirnya siang berganti sore. Aku pun pergi dengan gank alice nine buat ngadain duel dengan gank gazette.

"Kau bawa orang baru, Tora?" Ujar Ruki.

"Manis juga.." Ujar Reita.

"Iya. Dan kali ini kita datang tidak untuk kalah! Aku pasti menang dan daerah ini jadi milikku!" Ujar Tora.

"Oke.. tapi kalau kamu kalah.. maka anggota baru mu akan menjadi budakku!" Ujar Aoi.

"Tunggu! Itu tidak ada disepakatan kita!" Tanya yang bergigi seperti kelinci.

"Aku menyanggupinya!" Ujarku lalu tersenyum licik.

"Aki! Kau gila! Apa maumu?" Tanya Nao meyakinkan.

"Tenang saja! Kita pasti menang kok!"

"Okelah kalau begitu.." Ujar Ruki, "Ayo kita mulai!"

"IYAAAAAAA!" dan mereka pun memulai duel tersebut.

.

Normal Pov

Tes… darah pun mengucur disudut bibir gadis berpiercing itu. Kelompok alicenine kalah lagi menghadapi kelompok gazette. Dan imbalannya, Aki pun harus menerima kekalahan. Seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan sudah robek, tidak hanya di sudut bibir tetapi darah juga mengucur di bagian dahi serta bagian tubuhnya pun terdapat bekasan sayatan. Dia meringis kesakitan.

"Aku pikir kamu cewek! Ternyata cowok!" Ujar Ruki sambil menatap tubuh Aki secara seksama.

"Jangan bilang kau memiliki kelainan suka memakai baju cewek?" Ujar Aoi lalu menampar pipi Aki kasar. Dan dia tetap diam.

"Jangan begitu dunk! Kasihan dia.. kita lepaskan saja!" ujar seseorang yang berwajah lembut, Uruha.

"Aduh.. Honeyyyy.."

"Gue bukan pacar lo!"

"Lebih baik kita telanjangin dan kita buang ke jalanan! Agar orang tau siapa orang yang sok kuat itu!"

"Setuju gue!"

"Tunggu!" Ujar yang pake noseband.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak.." jawabnya lirih.

"Ayo."

Dan penyiksaan kedua untuk pemuda berpiercing itu pun dimulain. Terdengar suara kesakitan yang sangat menyakitkan. Sehingga ia tak mampu lagi merasakan yang mana sakit akibat luka dan sakit akibat kekalahan.

.

.

3 hari kemudian..

"Aki!" Ujar Mao sambil mendekati dia yang sedang melamun. Mao memandangin tubuh sahabatnya yang ditutupi plester di sekujur tubuh. Bahkan wajah manisnya pun tak luput dari plester.

"Mao?" Shinji dan Yuuya pun datang dan kaget melihat hal yang serupa.

"Aki?" Ujar Shinji sambil duduk di depannya lalu menggenggam tangannya pelan-pelan.

"Aki.. kau kenapa?" ujar Yuuya sambil menyentuh bahu Aki.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Ujarnya lalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa tubuhmu? Kenapa banyak plester?"

"Aku kecelakaan pas naik motor. Bodohnya aku.." Dia pun tersenyum perih. Mao pun menyadarkan kepala Aki dipundaknya.

"Ceritakanlah yang terjadi."

"Kau tidak percaya? Aku ini kecelakaan!" makinya dan mendorong Mao pelan.

"Mana ada orang kecekaan seperti ini? Ini luka sayatan! Darimana kau mendapatkan ini?" Ujar Shinji.

"Kau tak percaya? Kalian tak percaya?" Ujar Aki lalu berdiri dan menatap ketiga temannya.

"Tidak!" ujar Yuuya tiba-tiba. "Aku mendengar berita kekalahan gank Alicenine melawan genk Gazette dan salah satu dari mereka bilang kalau kau ikut mereka dan kau dibawa mereka! Apa itu bukan cukup bukti?"

"Kalian menguping!" Ujarnya lalu berlalu.

"Tunggu!" Shinji pun menarik kasar tangan Aki dan mendorongnya ke lantai. 'Bukk' terdengar suara nyaring dan Aki pun kesakitan.

"Shinji! Bukan begitu caranya!" maki Mao.

"Dia cewek!" Tambah Yuuya.

"Cewek? Cewek? Dia bukan cewek! Mana ada cewek mau ngelakuin hal kayak gitu! Kalau ia sadar! Kenapa ma-" Ucapan Shinji pun terhenti saat Aki mengecup pipi-nya. Darah segar pun kembali terbuka dari luka milik Aki. Begitu juga dengan beberapa luka di rok yang ia pakai pun terlihat. Paha mulus miliknya ternoda digantikan oleh beberapa sayatan yang terlihat jelas. Aki pun melepaskan ciumannya, akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadaran dan pingsan.

"Aki.." Shinji pun menangkap tubuh Aki.

.

Di ruang guru.

"Dia tidak apa-apa… tapi ada yang mengganggu pikiran saya." Ujar guru uks.

"Apa?" ujar Shinji yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Aki itu cowok kan?" ucapan guru itu membuat kaget Shinji. "Saya tau kamu pasti kaget, tapi kamu harus tau hal itu. Kalau kamu tak percaya, mari saya tunjukan. Pemuda itu pun mengikuti guru itu dan tiba di depan ruang uks dan menuju kamar dimana Aki berada. Guru itu membuka beberapa kancing baju Aki dan Shinji pun lirih melihatnya. Dia tak percaya Aki tega seperti itu dengannya. Bukan hanya dia tetapi juga kedua temannya.

"Terimakasih. Aku akan menunggu dia sampai siuman." Ujarnya sambil menatap pemuda itu.

"Baiklah.." Guru itu pun pergi.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dari ku?"

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Shinji dan Aki pun saling diam. Mereka tak pernah berbicara sepatah kata pun. Mao dan Yuuya belum mengetahui akan hal itu, yaitu rahasia Aki. Mao senang bermanja-manja ke Aki. Dia suka tidur-tiduran di paha Aki. Bahkan mengajak pemuda itu jalan-jalan dan mengajaknya nonton.

"Aki.." Ujar Mao manja.

"Iya.."

"Aku mau bicara sesuatu.."

"Apa?" ujar Aki sambil melihat kegelisahan pemuda disampingnya. Terlihat Mao mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan memberikan sesuatu ke Aki.

"Ini.. untukmu! Aku membelinya dua hari lalu.. Shinji dan Yuuya juga sudah memilikinya. Tinggal kau saja! Aki kan sahabatku!" Ujar Mao. "Pakai yah! Gelang ini dipilih Shinji biar cocok denganmu! Katanya warna orange itu cocok dengan dirimu. Yuuya warna merah, Aku warna hijau dan Shinji warna kuning. " Mao pun menaruh gelang itu ke tangan kirinya.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Aki lalu tersenyum.

"Oh ya.. kemarin yang mengantarkan kau pulang ke apartemenmu itu Shinji loh!" Aki pun kaget mendengar ucapan Mao.

"Dia mengantarku?"

"Iya! Bahkan dia sempat menemanimu sampai akhirnya kami datang." Pemuda setengah jadi-jadian itu *di cekek Aki* pun mengingat kejadian dimana dia tersadar tubuhnya sudah terbalut selimut dan melihat Mao dan Yuuya yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Aki.. aku mau bicara." Ujar Mao malu-malu.

"Apa?"

"Mau gak kamu…" wajah Mao pun memerah.

"Iya?"

"Jadi pacarku!" ucapnya tegas dan malu-malu. Wajah Aki pun memerah. Ia tak pernah menanggapi jika pemuda didepannya menaruh hati ke dirinya.

"Maaf.. maaf kan aku Mao." Ujarnya lalu memeluk Mao. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Apa karena aku pendek?" Ujarnya.

"Bukan.. karena ada sesuatu yang kau tidak akan mengerti jika aku kasih tau akan hal ini." Aki pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menepuk kepala Mao pelan. "Oh ya.. terimakasih atas pengakuanmu.. aku menghargainya. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa." Ujar Aki lalu pergi.

"Aki.."

.

.

Aki POV

Dear diary.. hari ini Mao menyatakan perasaannya ke aku, aku dapat melihat ekspresi bahagia serta malu-malu terpancar di muka babyface-nya. Aku sangat menghargai ucapannya, tetapi aku tak bisa.. aku tak bisa membalasnya. Andai dia tau kalau aku ini pria… apa yang akan dia katakan? Pasti dia akan sangat marah karena aku mempermainkan hatinya. Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku telah terikat. Sampai mati aku akan jadi seperti ini. Keinginan ibuku membuatku harus menjadi seperti ini. Aku gak kuat lagi.. ayahku terus menyiksa diriku. Ayah menginginkan ibuku, tetapi aku merenggutnya. Maafkan aku.. andai dulu aku tak pernah lahir, maka ibupun tak akan meninggal.

Kelakuan ku emang buruk.. aku ini COWOK! Bukan cewek yang manis dan imut. Bukan cewek yang yang lemah. Kenapa wujudku ini selalu dibilang cewek? Apa aku terlalu cantik? Diary.. apakah aku bisa mengubah keadaanku? Jika ditanya seseorang apa yang sangat kau inginkan sekarang ini.. aku pasti menjawab.. "Aku ingin mati."

.

.

Normal POV.

Teeeetttt… suara bel apartemen Aki pun berbunyi.

"Iya.." Aki pun memakai kemeja serta memakai bedak. Dia pun membuka pintu apartemennya dan melihat seorang yang kemarin mengantarnya pulang.

"Hai.." Sapanya.

"Ada apa?" Ujar Aki semanis mungkin.

"Gak usah lo terus bersikap manis ke gue.. gue tau lo siapa! Gue juga ingin lu mengakui sesuatu.." ujarnya.

"Apa? Aku gak ngerti."

'Breet' Pemuda itu pun menarik kasar kemeja yang ia kenakan, sehingga tertampaklah sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" dia pun menutupi bagian itu.

"Dasar! Sampai kapan kau bisa menyembunyikan hal itu dari ku? Kau ini cowok! Pantes saja kelakuanmu sangat buruk sebagai seorang gadis.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin menyewaku?"

"Nyewa? Aku tak nafsu dengan laki-laki. Aku kesini cuma ingin memastikan keadaanmu.. itu saja."

"Aku baik! Dan sekarang lu pergi dari sini!." Maki Aki, tetapi pemuda itu malah masuk kekamarnya dan duduk di tempat tidur Aki serta melihat isi kamarnya.

"Rapih.. untuk ukuran cowok."

"Pergi lo dari sini!"

"Sabar.. lo kok marah-marah ma orang yang telah menolong lo? Mana ucapanmu? Tapi itu gak penting." Ujarnya lalu melirik sesuatu dan mengambilnya. "Diary.. kau menulis diari?" Pemuda itu pun membaca sekilas dari isi diari itu dan Aki pun merampasnya.

"Mau apa lo Shinji?"

"Mati? Kau ingin mati?" Ujar Shinji lalu berdiri disamping televisi lalu menghidupkannya.

"Bukan urusan lo!" Ujarnya cuek.

"Kenapa? Hidup itu sangat berharga!"

"Tetapi hidupku sangat menyedihkan." Aki pun membuka baju yang Shinji robek dan ia pun dapat melihat dengan jelas luka yang ada ditubuh Aki.

"Kenapa? Tubuhmu?" Shinji pun mundur setelah melihat itu. Dia tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat. Tubuh Aki penuh dengan luka sayatan.

"Ayahku melakukan ini kepadaku. Ibuku sudah meninggal, dia marah karena aku merenggut nyawanya. Aku selalu dipukuli olehnya. Alasanku menjadi cewek karena ibu. Ibu sangat menginginkan anak perempuan, tetapi sampai ajalnya dia tak mendapatkannya. Dan aku lah yang harus menanggung itu. Ayah pun menyulapku menjadi cewek, walaupun aku tak menginginkannya."

"Aneh.. cerita mu aneh sekali.. mana ada ayah tega kepada anaknya."

"Tapi itu terjadi kepadaku. Maaf aku telah menunjukkan yang tak seharusnya kau lihat." Aki pun mengambil jaketnya dan memakainya.

"Maafkan ucapan ku tempo lalu."

"Tidak perlu.. aku sudah terbiasa."

".."

".."

"Yaudah.. bagaimana jika kita berbicara tentang hal ini ke Mao dan Yuuya."

"Mao menyatakan cintanya ke aku." Ucapan Aki membuat Shinji kaget.

"Apa?"

"Iya.. tapi kujawab tidak bisa,"

"Bagus deh.." Shinji pun menghela napasnya.

"Maksud lu?" Ujar Aki lalu melototin Shinji.

"Gak kok! btw gue tunggu lu diluar aja yah! Buruan loh! Sekalian gue mau nelpon Yuuya dan Mao."

.

.

Then…

"Mao.." Yuuya pun mengguncang tubuh Mao agar dia bisa kembali kedunianya.

"Maaf yah Mao.. aku harus bilang yang sebenarnya.."

"Wah.. Mao shock!" Ujar Shinji takjub.

"Ah… Aki.. kau harus tanggung jawab!" Rengek Yuuya.

"Iya.. iya.." Aki pun menampar pipi Mao, 'Plak' dan akhirnya Mao pun bangun dari tidurnya.

"Iteeee…" Mao pun bangun lalu memegang pipinya yang kena gampar dari Aki.

Flashback

Mao dan Yuuya didatangin oleh 2 orang pemuda, lalu mereka berkata ke Mao, mulain dari ngenalin siapa Aki sampai Mao shock gara-gara dia ketipu ma kecantikan Aki. Aki pun minta maaf sama pemuda yang pernah menyatakan perasaannya.

End of flashback

"Yaudah.. bagus gini!" ujar Yuuya lalu menepuk kepala Aki.

"Kita masih teman kan Mao?"

"Iya dunk! Aki-chan! Mau kamu cewek or cowok kita tetep teman kok!" Mao pun memeluk Aki erat.

"Terus bagaimana dengan tujuanmu?"

"Aku ingin hidup dan mencari jati diriku! Aku menyadari 1 hal bahwa.. aku sangat menyayangi kalian.. kalian adalah sahabat yang terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Maafkan aku pernah berkata kasar.. aku tak tau bagaimana bersikap. Dendam emang menyakitkan."

"Tapi kita akan bantu melupakannya, dan membangun hidupmu yang baru! Tetapi pertama-tama kita harus ke dokter kulit dulu dan beli salep kulit buat Aki!" Ucap Shinji.

"Kenapa?" Ujar Mao bingung.

"Nanti kau juga tau!" Ucap Shinji lalu merangkul semua sahabatnya dan pergi.

OWARI….

Makasih udah mau baca FF saya..

Makasih udh kirim PM or review.. Saya sangat menghargainya ^^


End file.
